Den nya Susan Bones
by WingSky
Summary: "I år ska jag göra något oväntat, något impulsivt... och absolut inte Susan-aktigt" Susan börjar sitt sjätte år och har tröttnat på att vara den lilla snälla flickan som ingen ser eller bryr sig om. Hon ska bli den Nya Susan Bones.
1. Ny

Nu jag börja lägga upp min fanfiction om Susan Bones från Hufflepuff. Den utspelar sig på deras sjätte år och jag föröker få den så lik JK Rowlings veration som möjligt.

Själva storylinen är klar, ska bara putsa lite på kapitlerna.

Allt tillhör JK Rowling!

* * *

><p>Kapitel 1: Ny<p>

_31 augusti 1997_

_Kära dagbok. Jag vet inte vem jag är eller vad jag håller på med. Jag vet att det är dummt. Onormalt. Jag vet att jag är knäpp. Men ingen vet något. Ingen skada skedd. _

Susan smällde igen dagboken och gömde den under kudden. Hon stirrade fustrerat ut i det mörka rummet och kände att hon hatade sig själv. Hon blinkade långsammt och en ensam tår sipplade ner över kinden. Hon suckade trött och lade sig ner i sängen.

Nästa morgon blev hon väckt av hennes mamma stressade röst. Hon skreck om någonting att tåget går om en timme. Susan ignorerede henne så gott hon kunde , och gick upp och klädde på sig. Hon släpade fötterna efter sig när hon gick ner för att äta frukost.

Där, i köket, stod hennes mamma hysteriskt vispande i en bunke. Susan suckade ohörbart åt hennes mammas dumhet. Dom _hade_ inte brottom. Det tog bara tio minuter hemmifrån dom till King Cross station.

"Godmorgon mamma"

Hennes mamma stirrade på henne, som hon aldrig sett henne förr. Hon tog ett djupt andetag.

"Godmorgon gumman", andades hon ut.

Susan tittade skeptiskt på henne.

"Jaja, jag vet...", suckade mamma. "Jag får inte kalla dig gumman för att då har blivit så stor nu", sade hon ironiskt.

"Det var inte det jag menade", sade Susan kort och slog sig ner på en ledig stol vid det runda bordet.

"Vad är det med dig Susan... då har blivit så avskärmd på sista tiden... vi saknar dig", sade mamma bekymrat.

Susan bängde på henne.

"Har du mens eller?", frågade mamma med ett litet leende.

"Nej", fräste Susan. Det var så uppenbart att hon retades.

Faktum var att hon faktiskt inte hade det. Hon var bara den nya Susan. Nya Susan Bones. Hon var inte längre den lilla pluggflickan som alla slängde hit och dit. Inte längre den osäkra, blyga och lilla gulliga Susan. Anledningen till detta var endel händelser förra terminen på Hogwarts. Några händelser hon helst inte ville tänka på, som ingen visste om - förutom hon och en viss annan person... och Hannah såklart. Huvudsaken var att hon var den nya tjejen som stod upp för sig själv. Var stålt över sig själv. Fast problemet var att hon fortfarande var väldigt osäker och blyg. Men det skulle hon ändra på.

Hon reste sig tvärt upp från bordet och klampade upp på sitt rum. Kofferten var redan packad, det hade hon gjort igår. Hon tog fram dagboken och öppnade en tom sida.

_1 september 1997_

_Kära dagbok. Snart sitter jag på Hogwarts expressen. Det jag ser mäst fram emot är att få träffa Hannah igen. Vi har inte setts så mycket på sommaren. Det var synd. Tänk om det här året blir annorlunde än förra terminen? Hoppas det. Verkligen._

Hon stoppade omsorgsfullt ned dagboken i kofferten. Dagboken var som en vän till henne. En vän som alltid finns där och lyssnar på en futtiga problem. I den fanns alla hennes tankar och känslor nedskrivna. Hon hade ingen hemlighet för den.

Efter en halvtimme stod Susan och stirrade på passagen mellan mugglarvärlden och Perong nio och trekvart. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och sprang igenom den massiva väggen med kofferten framför sig. Ingen märkte något. Alla mugglare forsatte som allt var som vanligt. Normalt. Det var det verkligen inte. Susan log lite åt deras blindhet. Framför henne stod ett stort rött tåg på stationen. På en skylt bredvid stod det _Hogwarts expressen klockan 11_.

"Susan!", hörde hon någon skrika. En tjej med ljusbrunt långt hår kastade sig i famnen på henne. Susan kramade tillbaka.

"Hannah...", log hon. "Jag har saknat dig"

"Har saknat dig med, gumman...", skrattade Hannah och pussade henne på kinden.

Tillsammans fick dom upp de tunga kofferterna på tåget. Hand i hand gick dom, med kofferterna dragandes efter sig, efter en tom kupé.

Första kupén dom gick förbi satt några nervösa förstaårselever. De tittade förläget bort när dom såg att två från sjätte årskursen stirrade på dom. I andra kupén satt några femmteklassare, som hade en vild diskution om vilket quidditch lag som är bäst. Susan är ganska säker på att dom var från Ravenclaw. I en av kupérna som Susan och Hannah tittade in i satt Potter, Lolliga Luna och Longbottom. Hon rynkade fundersamt pannan och tänkte på alla artiklar som hade fyllt The Daily Prophet med deras lilla äventyr på ministeriet. Hon skakade osynbart på huvudet och skyndade vidare.

Näst sista kupén var ledig, och Susan skyndade tacksamt in och slog sig ner på en av säterna.

"I år ska allt bli annorlunda... eller hur?", sade Susan.

"Såklart...", log Hannah lite sorgset. "...om du vill prata om _det_...?"

"Nej, jag mår bra!", avbröt hon Hannah. "Det är nåt jag känner på mig... att det ska bli annorlunda alltså..."

"Jo, kanske... med tanke på att det är det sjätte året på Hogwarts och allt", sade Hannah.

"Det var inte det jag menade" Hannah höjde ögonbrynen. "I år ska jag göra något oväntat, något impulsivt... och absolut inte Susan-aktigt", sade Susan med en drömmande blick.

"Och vad ska det vara då?", frågade Hannah skeptiskt.

Susan gav henne en road blick.

"Det får du se..."

* * *

><p>Så där ja! Jag vet att det här kapitlet var väldigt kort... blir längre fram över. Hoppas ni gillade det och vill fortsätta läsa!<p> 


	2. Förändringar

Kapitel 2: Förändringar

Susan vaknade med ett ryck nästa morgon. Hon stärkte på sig, och gäspade sömning. Hon satte sig på kanten av sägen, och började gräva i sin koffert.

"Du Hannah, vad har vi för lektion nu…?"

Ingen svarade, det var alldeles tyst i den kalla sovsalen.

"Hannah?"

Hon vände sig om, och såg att Hannahs säng var tom och prydligt bäddad. Susan flög upp på fötterna och såg sig om i rummet. Alla sängar var tom, och hon var den enda i rummet. Nej, det kan inte vara möjligt, tänkte hon förtvivlat. Hon kastade en snabb blick på veckarklockan, och båda visarna stod rätt upp. Hon hade försovit sig, och det hade hon aldrig gjort förut. Aldrig! Hon drog snabbt på sig sina kläder, borstade snabbt igenom håret, tog tag i sin väska och sprang ner för den spiralformade trappan mot uppehålls rummet. Hon skulle precis gå ut ur dörren, men hon hejdade sig när hon såg sin spegelbild i en stor spegel på väggen. I spegeln såg hon en 16 år flicka med brunt hår, en ordentligt knyten slips i kragen och skjortan stramt instoppad under kjolen. Hon stirrade misstroget in i spegel och suckade. Jaha, så det är såhär en nörd ser ut..?, tänkte hon sarkastiskt och rynkade pannan. Det måste det bli en ändring på. Fösta punkten skulle avklaras här och nu, av hennes lysande plan.

Till att börja med, skrynklade hon till skjortan lite, för att se lite slarvig ut. Sen knöt hon helt och hållet upp slipsen och hängde den över axlarna som en sjal. Hon log nöjt, men det var något som fattades. Hennes blick drog till bysten. Där var problemet. Hon knäppte raskt upp de fem översta knapparna i skjortan, så att man såg glipan mellan hennes bröst. Hon beundrande sin spegelbild i några ögonblick, innan och skyndade sig ut genom dörren.

Som vanligt kom hon ut genom den stora tunnan, som var den hemliga ingången till Hufflepuffs sällskapsrum. Höger om ingången var kökets korridor, och ibland kunde man se en och annan husalf kila omkring där.

Eftersom klockan var tolv, var det mat nu. Susan slängde väskan över axeln och sprang upp för trappan, som ledde upp till en dörr höger om marmor trappan i entré hallen. Hon tog ett djupt andetag och sprang upp för den breda trappan, upp till portarna in till Stora Salen. Hon hoppades att alla skulle vara upptagan med sin mat, för hon skulle inte stå ut med tanken att hela skolan skulle stirra på henne när hon kom. Eller? Det kanske är bra att hon syns, att folk vet att hon finns. Hon slog upp porten på vid gavel och gick stolt in i salen med långa kliv. Andra punkten på listan, check! Som hon förutspått, vände sig vartenda ansikte i salen mot hennes håll. Men det brydde hon sig inte hon. Hon sköt ut brösten och stäckte på ryggen. Hon hörde viskningar och låga fnitter omkring sig. Mitt i salen satt Hannah i sällskap med två pojkar, Justin och Ernie. Hannah mötte hennes blick, och hon tittade både förvånat och frågade på henne.

Tillslut var hon framme vid Hufflepuff bordet. Hon slog sig ner mitt emot Hannah, bredvid Ernie.

Hannah lutade sig över bordet och frågade:

"Vad var det där bra för?"

Susan tittade förvånat på henne.

"Vaddå för något?"

Hannah blängde surt och viskade:

"Hela salen stirrar ju på oss, tack vare dig, för du var tvungen att gå in hit som någon kung, eller nåt´ sånt´…"

Susan stirrade häpet på henne, men kvicknade till och blängde tillbaka.

"Du kunde ju ha väckt mig, om det nu var så himla farligt!"

"Du kan väll använda din veckarklocka, och sluta dra så mycket uppmärksamhet till dig!", fräste hon tillbaka.

"Uppmärksamhet? Drar jag till mig uppmärksamhet? Ingen märker mig, ingen vet att jag existerar, och _jag _drar till mig uppmärksamhet?", viskade Susan hetsligt till svar.

"Vad diskuterar ni om då?", frågade Ernie muntert, som om han inte hört varenda ord Hannah och Susan hade sagt. De båda flickorna blängde på honom som svar.

Susan hällde upp juice i den guldiga bägaren och började knapra på en bit bröd.

"Och varför går du klädd sådär?", fortsatte Hannah som ingenting hade hänt.

Det där var droppen. Susan flög upp från bänken och stirrade argt på sin 'så kallade' vän.

"Det har fan inte du med att göra!", skrek hon.

Hela salen tystnade, allt surr och klirr från besticken. Några från slytherin bordet fnissade lågt och bytte roade blickar.

Hon vände på klacken och stormade ut genom porten, bort från Stora Salen. Bort från Hannah.


End file.
